30 Prompts
by LeightonHawk
Summary: Une série de prompts sur le Malec et leur familles. N'hésiter pas a me proposer des prompts Ps: J'ai mis Oc pour la présence de Max Lightwood Bane et Rafael Santiago Lightwood Bane. [Risque de spoil Livres]
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ Bienvenue sur mes 30 prompts ~ Je ne sais pas si je serais régulière dans le postage car je n'ai pour l'instant que 8 prompts avec celui-ci est qu'il faut écrire les autres ~ (et je suis une flemmarde des fois) mais tout sera écrit~ promis !

Je vous présente mon premier Prompts "Héros"

Désolé pour les fautes (je suis à la recherche d'une béta si ça intéresse) et bonne lecture.

* * *

Max regardé son père en train de s'entrainer à l'arc avec de grands yeux émerveillé. Alec s'arrêta et posa son regard sur lui, il sourit à son fils et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que fit le petit bleuet en courant. Une fois devant lui Alec s'accroupit devant lui et lui montre l'arc.

-Tu veux essayer . Demanda-t-il à son fils.

Max regarda l'arc avec envie, faire comme son père . Il hocha la tête sans hésitation. Alec sourit et aida Max à se placer correctement et l'aide avec l'arc. Une fois bien placée Mac attrapa la corde et essaya de la tendre, son père l'aida et plaça une flèche et puis ils lâchèrent la corde en même temps, la flèche traversa la salle et finit sa course dans le bas de la cible. Max fut assez fière et se tourna vers son père, ce dernier lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour le félicité, puis Max fut appeler par sa tante Isabelle, il la rejoignit en jetant quelque coup d'œil admiratif vers son père qui avait repris son entrainement à l'arc et dont les flèches ne terminer qu'au centre de la cible.

Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial, pas vraiment pour les chasseurs d'ombre mais c'était un jour de fête chez les mundanes, Mardi Gras. Tante Clary avait dit a tout le monde qu'ils devaient tous fêtés cette fête et donc ce déguisé pour ensuite allez à la petite fête de central parc. Max avait demandé en quoi il devait ce déguisé, et Clary avait annoncé en super héros. Max était content il avait déjà décidé qu'il se déguiserait en son héros préféré, son père. Son héros à lui, il demanda vite de l'aide à sa tante Isabelle, qui ne put qu'accepter devant la bouille du petit garçon de 4 ans, alors que Clary s'occuperait de Rafael.

Isabelle avait donc préparé tout le nécessaire pour déguisé Max. Elle lui mit dans les cheveux une bonne dose de bombe de couleur noire partant au lavage, une fois sûr qu'elle ne se tacherait pas les doigts elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour un semblant de coiffure ressemblant aux cheveux toujours décoiffés de son frère, puis elle lui fit enfiler un t-shirt noir, elle hésita à craquer quelque endroit avant de le laisser tel quel, pas sûr que Magnus soit content de voir son fils avec des habille craquer, il n'aimait déjà pas voir son copain -dessus le t-shirt Max enfila sa veste préférée, une version miniature de la veste d'Alec que Magnus avait offert à son fils a Noël alors qu'il ne faisait que réclamer une veste semblable. Isabelle l'aida ensuite à enfiler un pantalon en cuir noir, et une paire de bottes, des dc martens seule botte que Magnus autorisé Max à porter, noir également.

Isabelle hésita quelques minutes avant d'attraper une poudre pour la peau et lui en mettre sur le visage et les mains, une fois finie elle regarda le petit garçon, elle fut totalement émue, Max ressemblé à une mini-version d'Alec, ses yeux étaient un peu plus clairs mais c'était tout Alec.

-Alors ? Demanda le petit garçon impatient.  
-Parfait, lui répondit Isabelle.

Elle lui montra un miroir et Max se regarda satisfait, Isabelle en profita pour se préparer à son tour, elle avait décidé de sa déguisée en Wonder Women, elle ne mis que quelques minutes pour enfiler le déguisement et se maquiller. Clary entra dans la pièce avec Rafael, le petit hispanique écarquilla les yeux en voyant son petit frère.

-Wahou Max tu ressembles à dad ! Clama-t-il.

Max sourit en hochant la tête et observa son frère, Rafael était déguisé en chat . Tout vêtu de noir avec sur les jours des fausses moustaches, le bout du nez noir et des oreilles de chat perché sur le haut du crâne.

-Tu es Chairman meow . Demanda Max à son frère.  
-Oui ! Répondit Rafael content qu'il est deviné.

Clary quant à elle c'était déguisée en Batwomen, un Batwomen rousse, tout vêtu de cuir avec de longue botte noir, et sur la poitrine le symbole du Batman.

-Oh c'est trop adorable, Max caches-toi derrière nous on va faire la surprise à Alec. Dit Clary après avoir regardé Max.

Max hocha la tête et laissa ses deux tantes passez devant lui et marcha avec Rafael jusqu'à la salle ou attendez les garçons.

-Où sont les petits ? Demanda Magnus en ne les voyant pas.  
-On n'a une surprise pour Alec, déclara Clary.

Alec fut surprit mais hocha la tête, il était déguisé en Magnus . Isabelle se retient de rire, Magnus avait surement habillé Alec qui n'avait pu qu'accepter, il portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui brillé étrangement, une chemise en soie bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses yeux avec le trait fin d'eye liner que lui avait mis le sorcier, la chemise ne se fermer cas mis torse, les cheveux d'Alec était relevé et une peu de paillette semblé être tombé dessus.

Simon était habillé quant à lui en spiderman, tenant le masque dans ses mains, Jace en Batman il regardait Clary en souriant, quant à Magnus, il était déguisé en lui? C'était Magnus après tout. Clary et Isabelle firent passer Rafael et Jace lâcha un rire en voyant son déguisement, alors que Magnus attrapa le garçon le calant sur une de ses hanches.

-Je suis sur que ce bon vieux Chairman va adorer te voir comme ça. Confia Magnus à Rafael qui sourit encore plus.

-Maintenant place au plus beau et je suis fière de mon travail, annonça Isabelle.

Max vit ses deux tantes bougées et fut ainsi devant tout le monde, Jace sourit grandement, Simon lâcha un super, et Magnus sourit tendrement, Alec s'avança vers Max et d'accroupis devant lui, il l'observa quelques secondes en souriant, ses yeux brillaient.

-Ton costume est très réussi Max, dit doucement Alec.  
-C'est vrai ? Tata Izzi a dit que j'étais comme un mini toi ! S'exclama Max toute fière.  
-Elle a totalement raison trésor. Répondit Alec.  
-Alors Rafael a comme héros un chat grincheux et Max son père, vous leur faite jamais regardé la télé a ses enfants . Demanda Jace amusé.  
-Chut d'abord ! On n'a pas le droit de critiquer ! Dad c'est mon héros qu'a moi ! Clama Max pas content de ce que disait son Oncle Jace.

Max tira la langue et regarda son père toute fière, Alec le prix dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue, puis ils partirent tous ensemble a la petite fête de central parc.

Alec venait de dire bonne nuit à Rafael et déposer Max dans son lit, Magnus les avait changés et nettoyés d'un claquement de doigts, les deux petits garçons étaient fatigués, Max c'était même endormi sur le chemin du retour dans les bras de Magnus, Alec remonté la couverture sur Max et rejoint le porte de la chambre, il regarda son fils appuyé contre la chambarde de la porte quand il sentit des mains se faufiler sur sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

-C'est un petit garçon très surprenant, murmura Magnus.  
-Oui... Je ne pense pas que j'étais son héros, dit Alec tout aussi bas.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Lui demanda le sorcier.  
-Un jour, il verra que je ne suis pas si héroïque que sa, répondit Alec.  
-Mais pour l'instant c'est un petit garçon de 4 ans qui te trouve tellement super qu'il voudrait être comme toi, est même s'il voit que tu n'es pas exactement comme il le pense, tu resteras la personne qu'il aimera de la même manière qu'avant, parce que tu es son père. Chuchota Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête et se laissa entrainer par Magnus dans leur chambre.

10 ans plus tard.

Max était posé sur le plan de travail et regarder son père préparé la patte à crêpes, tous les ans ils faisaient Mardi Gras, et ils se déguiser, Max se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'il l'avait fêté.

-Dad. Appela Max.

Alec releva la tête et regarda Max attendant qu'il parle.

-Tu seras toujours mon héros préféré. Confia Max avec un sourire timide.

Alec écarquilla les yeux ne s'attendant pas à entendre cette phrase, et sourit en hocha la tête, Max sourit plus franchement et sauta du plan de travail, cette année il savait en qui il allait ce déguiser!

* * *

Et voilà~ alors comment avaient vous trouvé cela ? Je poste des one shots sur Mardi gras le jour de la Chandeleur ~ XD j'espère que vous aviez apprécié.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde~ me revoilà en ce beau jour de saint valentin~ (que je passe seule bien entendue XD) voici donc une nouvelle one shots sur le prompt demande~ je n'ai pas besoin d'explication le mot veut tout dire je pense.

Je remercie Sissi1789 et Yugia pour leurs reviews. Et je vous laisse lire ces one shots. Excusez les fautes ~ et Bonne lecture.

* * *

Alec venait à peine de passer le pas de la porte qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, déjà parce que Magnus ne l'accueillis pas comme d'habitude, et que Chairman Meow l'accueillis à sa place en se frottant contre ses jambes en miaulant plaintivement.

-Où est ton maître ? Demanda Alec après avoir donné une caresse au chat.

Chairman Meow se détache de lui et partie s'avachir sur le tapis du salon, Alec soupira et avança dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Magnus ou plutôt de leur chambre, la porte de cette dernière n'était pas fermée, un peu adossé, quelques sons se faisaient entendre et Alec s'arrêta brutalement en les reconnaissant, il écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, les sons qu'il venait de reconnaître étaient celui des sanglots, Magnus pleurer . Non cela n'était pas possible…

Alec se mordit les lèvres, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait totalement perdus, et ignorant, il détestait cette sensation, jamais il n'avait vu Magnus avec autre chose que ses sourires, ou un air colérique, voir déçu quand il ne s'assumait pas, mais jamais il n'avait vu son visage remplis de larmes et il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir, Magnus était celui qui avait confiance en lui, qui sembler contrôler mieux que quiconque ses émotions et là son masqué était tombé. Il n'avait jamais à part avec sa sœur consolait quelqu'un.

Alec hésita avant de pousser un peu la porte et entrer dans la chambre, il repéra directement Magnus. Le sorcier était allongé dans le lit, le visage enfoui dans son coussin, il n'entendit pas Alec s'avancer dans la chambre, ni même s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Alec le regarda quelques secondes avant de lever la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Magnus, ce dernier sursauta et releva le visage baignant de larmes vers lui.

-Alexander, Murmura t-il d'une voix cassée est rempli de sanglot.

Magnus le fixa et Alec ne savait pas quoi faire, Magnus redit alors son nom un peu plus fort et plusieurs fois avant de se redresser et se jeter littéralement contre Alec qui surprit faillit basculer en arrière. Magnus avait repris ses sanglots et Alec eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il murmure, il dut s'y rependre à deux fois avant de totalement comprendre la phrase et il fut encore plus surpris. Magnus murmuré inlassablement « Tu es là » à travers les sanglots, s'étouffant presque quand il oubliait de reprendre son souffle, Alec réagis instinctivement et serra Magnus contre lui, sa main partie a la rencontre de son cuir chevelue le caressant doucement et se mit à le bercer comme un enfant, il ne s'entendit même pas murmurer des mots doux et des « Je suis la » accompagner de quelques surnoms affectueux afin de rassurer le sorcier.

Magnus mis plus d'un demi-heure avant d'arriver à se calmer, mais ce fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il se dégagea des bras d'Alec, il releva le visage vers lui, quelque trace de larmes sur les joues qu'Alec s'empressa d'effacer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Magnus, pourquoi...pourquoi êtres dans cet état ? Demanda Alec pas vraiment sur de ces mots et ayant peur de revoir Magnus éclater en sanglots.

Magnus ne répondit pas, il ne faisait que regarder Alec sans ciller.

-Magnus ? appela Alec inquiet.

Magnus cligna des yeux et le regarda encore avant qu'un petit sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es là, Murmura t-il.  
-Oui je suis las, où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ? Magnus qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Alec.  
-Je... Ce n'est rien. Répondit Magnus.  
-Rien ? Rien ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux . Magnus bordel, tu vas me dire que je t'ai retrouvé en sanglots dans notre lit pour rien .! Explosa Alec.

Magnus se mordit les lèvres.

-C'est vraiment idiot Alexander, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans cet état.  
-Dit moi quand même et je jugerais si cela est idiot ou non. Exposa Alec.

Magnus soupira avant de basculer en arrière et s'allonger, Alec le rejoint et Magnus vient se blottir contre son torse.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar... c'était horrible, tu me disais que tu ne reviendrais pas d'Idris, que tu ne voulais plus de moi...que...j'étais un monstre horrible qui...qui avait fait exprès de te séduire...je...que jamais tu...tu ne m'avais aimais…et je me suis réveillé tu n'était pas là, et j'arrivais pas à te joindre et je...  
-Hey~, Le coupa Alec, Stop ne dit rien de plus, regarde je suis là, je suis revenue, revenue chez nous mon amour, tu n'es pas un monstre, et jamais je ne t'ai vue comme tel, je sais que tu ne m'as pas séduit pour me briser ou autres choses dans les genres, et je t'aime Magnus Bane, de tout mon coeur, et c'est pour ça que je suis là avec toi, que j'habite avec toi et que je vais me marier avec toi~

Magnus souris doucement en hochant la tête.

-Désoler je ne voulais pas tu'inquiétais Alexander, ce n'était pas mon but, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui.  
-En fait je ne devais pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine, mais tu me manquais tellement que j'ai demandé à Jace de prendre ma place, avoua Alec les joues rougies.

Magnus hocha la tête silencieusement avant que son regard ne se fasse plus malicieux, il se redressa et regarda Alec sans parler, ce dernier rougit en voyant Magnus le fixer.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu m'as dit qui me surprend beaucoup. Dit Magnus en se rapprochant d'Alec qui rougit un peu plus.

-Quelle chose ? Demanda Alec d'une voix mal assuré.

-Et bien peux-tu me dire depuis quand nous devions nous marier ? Pas que cela me dérange, c'est plutôt le contraire, mais je me souviens pas d'une quelconque demande. Magnus avait parlé d'une voix de plus en plus basse, se rapprochant davantage d'Alec.

Alec bafouilla cherchant ses mots avant de se lever du lit brutalement.

-Je... C'est vrai... Je…, Alec bafouilla de plus en plus s'étouffant presque.

Magnus se leva à son tour et se mit devant Alec, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Hey~ Alexander tout va bien respire~ tout va bien ok tu as tout ton temps pour parler, Le rassura Magnus d'une voix calme.

Alec hocha la tête et repris son soufflent, Magnus mordit ses lèvres, le visage d'Alec à cet instant était irrésistible, un appelle à la luxure, les joues rouges, les cheveux partants dans tous les sens, ses lèvres étaient un peu gonflées parce qu'il les avait mordus une multitude de fois, Alec se redressa et regarda Magnus, sont regards se fit plus sérieux, Magnus sentis son coeur loupé un battement et se concentra sur Alec.

-Je...cela fait un moment que j'y pense...après que Jace et Clary se sont marié...et j'ai parlé avec Jace, tu...tu m'avais déjà dit que tu voulais te marier avec moi seulement si l'enclave donner son accord...cette semaine je ne suis pas partie car ils m'avaient convoqué pour une réunion, mais pour une sorte de jugements avec les membres de l'enclave. Isabelle et Jace mon aider pour faire un dossier en béton pour les convaincre, bien que j'aie pas mal fait de chose aussi, même ma mère a écrit une lettre, je...quand ils m'ont demandé de témoigner, pour dire pourquoi je voulais me marier avec toi, Jace sa la fait bien rire, il a rétorqué que cela faisait 5 ans qu'on était ensemble, qu'on avait un fils et que la suite des choses était le mariage donc la prochaine chose à faire, et que même s'ils ne donnaient pas leur accord il ferait en sorte que ce mariage se fasse, alors...après ils nous ont fait sortir et ils sont donnés en gros leurs accords... Isabelle a dit que je pouvais rentrer maintenant, alors me voilà . Finis Alec d'une voix aussi basse qu'un murmure.

Magnus avait écouté Alec sans l'interrompre une seule fois, il regardait Alec médusé, comment il avait fait pour ne pas ce rendre compte qu'Alec mentait ? Lui qui mentait si mal.

-L'enclave a donné son accord . Demanda Magnus incertain, après tout ils étaient si contre leurs relations alors un mariage.  
-Oui.

Alec sortis de la pièce, Magnus fut surpris, où allait-il ? Mais son petit ami revient quelques minutes plus tard, il fit asseoir Magnus encore surpris par sa disparition soudain, il se reprit et regarda Alec se mettre sur l'un de ses genoux, Magnus sentis son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il savait ce que faisait Alec et il n'en revenait pas, Alec avait pris si confiance en lui qu'il…s'est pensés fut coupée par Alec qui se mit à parler.

-Je...j'ai mis du temps avant de me rendre compte que je n'aimais pas Jace, enfin je l'aimais mais comme un frère, c'est vrai que ces grâce à lui que j'ai compris que j'aimais les hommes, je me suis perdu dans mes sentiments et...et toi tu es arrivé, je me suis retrouvé encore plus perdu, je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais, tu m'as complètement retourné, ce que je ressentais pour Jace me sembler si minime, tu...tu m'attirais sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, comment, tu ma sauver sans rien demandé, tu as essayé à plusieurs reprises de me faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, j'ai vite compris que tu ressentais des choses pour moi, je...tu me l'as dit toi-même, mais j'étais perdu, je ne voulais pas accepter sa, accepter que j'aimasse Jace était si simple, c'était mon parabatai, tout le monde le trouvait beau et tomber sous son charme, mais toi...tu...tu étais si magique, tu l'aies encore aujourd'hui bien sûr, je tombais pour toi, je suis tombé pour toi si rapidement, que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre, je ne voulais pas comprendre ce que tu me disais, mes sentiments, j'avais peur de ce que penseraient les autres. Isabelle a vite compris, et puis Jace m'a dit qu'il connaissait les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui, et il ne m'a pas rejeté, et toi tu étais là toujours à attendre, et moi je...je t'ai brisé en me fiançant avec Lydia, c'était la pire chose que j'ai faite, mais tu..tu es arriver le jour du mariage, et j'ai compris, j'ai compris que ma vie, ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge, une multitude de mensonges, et que toi tu me permets d'enfin montrer la vérité, le vrai moi, et j'ai pris cette chance, je refusais encore de mettre des mots sur mes sentiments mais je savais que tout ce que je voulais c'était toi. Puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Camille et ton immortalité, le fait que ne me dise jamais rien sur ton passé, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, encore plus quand tu as été enlevé, puis...puis tu m'as offert ce cahier, cette seconde chance, je ne pouvais que la prendre, tu...m'aimais moi, tu m'as vue alors que tout le monde ne voyait que Jace, tu m'as séduit, moi, tu m'as aimez-moi, et tu m'aimes encore, et...moi j'étais toujours la à douter...et ce jour-là...tu… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, ce jour ou j'ai enfin pu te dire je t'aime, ce n'était pas un jour extraordinaire, c'était même l'inverse, un jour tout à fait normal, même pas un jour une mâtiné, tu étais endormi tout contre moi, ça arriver rarement, habituellement c'était moi qui étais blotti dans tes bras, tu dormais, sans aucun artifice sur le visage, tu semblais si jeune, si fragile, je te regardais dormir et tu t'es réveillé, tu m'as simplement dit bonjour et je ne sais pas quelle pulsion m'a pris mais je te l'ai dit comme ça, sans répondre à ton bonjour, je t'ai dit je t'aime, tu étais si surpris, moi aussi mais ton visage figé dans la surprise, j'ai eu peur pendant une seconde, puis tu m'as sourit et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi; et après sa je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois sans que je ne me sente obliger, juste pour te voir sourire comme ce jour-là, pour voir tes yeux brillais, je ne voulais que toi dans ma vie, immortel ou non, et Max est arrivé, tu...tu cherchais une famille pour lui, et moi je me suis attaché à lui, il était tellement adorable, Isabelle et ma mère m'ont convaincue de l'adopter, et toi tu voulais pas au départ, puis tu as changé d'avis~ tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais que mon bonheur, et que si tu m'enlevais Max je ne serais plus heureux. Mais je l'aurais été car tu serais là malgré tout, mais tu as accepté qu'on l'adopte et...tu as accepté qu'il porte le prénom de mon petit frère, tu as accepté tellement de choses pour que je sois heureux, et moi...moi je pensais que je ne faisais rien pour toi, mais tu m'as une nouvelle fois contredite, ton bonheur c'était moi, moi dans ta vie, moi dans tes bras, moi toujours près de toi, moi me réveillant avec toi, moi t'aimant tellement, moi chasseur d'ombres te choisissant toi créature obscure, voulant même élever un enfant avec toi. Malgré tous les actes de ma famille, malgré mon nom, tout ce que tu souhaites c'est que je continue à t'aimais, ce que je fais chaque jour, et je t'aime toujours un peu plus, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce dossier, que je me suis absenté pendant une semaine, parce que je t'aime, que je veux que toi dans ma vie, et je veux que tout le monde sache, qu'on sache que nous sommes une famille, devant la loi, que l'enclave nous reconnaissant comme tels, et à présent tout cela est possible, enfin le sera selon la réponse que tu me donnes.

Alec repris son souffle, il avait parlé d'une traite, reprenant que peu son souffle, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une déclaration de ce genre à Magnus, qu'il parler ouvertement de ses peurs, ses pensées et ses sentiments, il releva la tête qu'il avait baisser, il fut surpris de voir Magnus le fixer, les larmes dévalant de nouveau sur ses joues, et pourtant ses yeux brillais, il brillait comme Alec les aimait, il brillait d'amour, Magnus le regarder avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Amour ? Murmura Alec pas vraiment sur.

Magnus le fixer toujours, un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

-Et cette question dont ma réponse peut tout changer tu me la pose ? Demanda Magnus.

Alec sourit et essuya doucement les joues de Magnus, toujours à genoux, il sortit de sa poche un écrin, Magnus né put retenir un rire en voyant la couleur de ce dernier, il était de couleur noire, mais une multitude de paillettes le recouvrer, un mélange d'eux, Alec né put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant les penser de Magnus, puis il reprit son air sérieux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Hum... Magnus Bane... Mon amour **Magnus sourit** malgré le nom que je porte et que tu as détesté pendant de nombreux siècles, au nom de l'amour que je te porte, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser et porter ce nom comme je porterais le tien au nom de notre amour .

Alec ouvrit l'écrin, dans ce dernier se trouvait une chevalière, la chevalière des Lightwood, mais elle était modifiée, au lieu de n'avoir que le L et les flammes représentant la famille des Lightwood, la chevalière se trouvait à avoir un magnifique BL entouré de flammes. Magnus observa silencieusement la chevalière sous le regard d'Alec qui pour une fois ne pas stresser, il laissait Magnus faire le regardant simplement, attendant sa réponse dans un silence apaisant.

Magnus releva la tête vers le visage d'Alec et sourit doucement en attrapant l'une de ses mains libres.

-Oui...oui Alexander, au nom de notre amour je veux bien portais ton nom comme tu porteras le mien, je veux t'épouser Alexander.

Alec sourit et retira la chevalière de l'écrin puis l'enfila sur l'annuaire de Magnus, ses derniers sourient en le regardant puis il fit se redresser Alec et le fit venir sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement.

-Je t'aime tellement mon ange, tu me rends si heureux, tellement, tu ne fait pas mon bonheur Alexander tu es mon bonheur, jamais je pensé que j'aimerais à ce point et je suis content que ce sois pour toi que je ressens tout ça.

Alec sourit et se blottit contre Magnus.

-Je suis content aussi, je suis content que tu sois entré dans ma vie, murmura Alec avant de poser un baiser sur la nuque de Magnus.

* * *

Et voilà on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine avec le prompts Cauchemars et la présence de Max Lightwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~ comment ça va ? Voici le prompt cauchemar comme dit dans le précédent poste avec la présence de Max Lightwood~ J'espère que les fautes ne sont pas trop présentes (j'ai fait mon maximum pour la correction owo veuillez m'excuser d'êtres si nul avec ça et de laisser surement beaucoup plus de fautes que je ne peut en corriger~ )

* * *

Alec grogna en se réveillant à cause des sonneries a répétitions résonnant dans l'appartement, il papillonna des yeux et regarda Magnus qui était réveillé aussi. Magnus sortie du lit attrapant son peignoir en soie l'enfilant avant de marcher hors de la chambre, Alec passa sa main sur son visage avant de se lever aussi et attraper un t-shirt l'enfilant rapidement et rejoignit Magnus qui était déjà à l'interphone.

-QUI OSENT ME RÉVEILLER AU MILIEU DE LA NUIT ! VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A ÊTRES EN TRAIN DE VOUS VIDER DE VOTRE SANG ! Tonna Magnus sèchement.

Alec se mordit les lèvres, Magnus était en colère.

-Je…Je...veux voir Alec. Murmura une petite voix.

Alec écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant et appuya sur les boutons pour ouvrir la porte sous le regard surpris de Magnus, quelques minutes après l'on toqua à la porte et Alec l'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter la personne dernière celle-ci. Alec la fit entrer et Magnus put le voir, un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans, des cheveux tous aussi sombre qu'Alec et de petits yeux gris bleus surmontés d'une paire de lunettes noires, il semble déboussolé. Magnus ne mit que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il avait devant lui le dernier des Lightwood, Maxwell.

Alec avait amené Max au canapé le faisant s'asseoir avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

-Max que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi et tu là ? Tu es venue seule . Lui demanda Alec inquiet.

Max hocha la tête avant de relever vers Alec.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible, et... tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, je ne te trouvais pas dans l'institut et je voulais seulement te voir, et Izzy a dit que tu étais ici, mais que je devais aller dormir, mais je n'ai pas réussi parce que je voulais te voir, alors je suis sortie pour venir ici, bredouilla Max.

-Comment as tu trouvait l'adresse ? Demanda Alec un peu surpris et touché.

Max sortait le téléphone de Maryse de sa poche.

-Maman me la laissait au cas où, murmura Max.

Alec hocha la tête et ébouriffa les cheveux de Max

-Et si tu me racontais ce mauvais rêve . Lui proposa Alec avec un petit sourire.

-Avec chocolat chaud et gros câlins ? Demanda Max en jetant un œil à Magnus.

-Bien sûr , lui assura Alec avant de se redresser pour regarder lui aussi Magnus.

Ce dernier sourit doucement et se dirigea sans un mot dans la cuisine vite rejoint par Alec qui sortit deux tasses du placard.

-Vous faites souvent cela ? Demanda Magnus quand Alec prit une casserole et la remplie de lait avant de la mettre sur le feu.

-Chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemar depuis ses 5 ans, le chocolat l'apaise et il parle plus facilement de son cauchemar quelquefois il se rendort avant même qu'il ne finisse de parler, répondit Alec en surveillant le lait, il était un peu agité et Magnus vient dans son dos l'enlaçant de son bras autour de son abdomen.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait faire un cauchemar, alors ne tant veut pas Alexander. Murmura doucement Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre Magnus pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser et éteindre le feu, il versa le lait dans les deux tasses et y ajouta du chocolat, avec un peu de cannelle avant de rejoindre le salon où Max était toujours assis sur le canapé, Magnus s'installe sur son fauteuil un peu éloigné des frères Lightwood pour ne pas empiéter sur leur intimité, Max ne le connaissait pas et il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de se confier à son frère a cause de cela. Il observa Alec s'asseoir à côté du petit brun et lui tendre une tasse après avoir placé un plaid sur lui, et le plus jeune se blottir contre Alec tenant la tasse dans ses petites mains. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas Magnus imagina très bien Alec en père qui réconforte son fils suite à un cauchemar, il secoua rapidement la tête changea cette idée soudaine et reporta son attention sur les deux bruns.

-Alors que se passer-il dans ton cauchemar ? Demanda Alec avec une voix douce.

Max se blottit un peu plus contre son aîné, buvant quelque gorgé du chocolat avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-J'étais dans ma chambre, à l'institut et je me suis fait réveiller par un bruit, je me suis levé de mon lit pour aller voir ce que c'était et traversé le couloir, toutes les chambres étaient ouvertes et vides, il n'y avait personne, même dans la salle d'armes et la grande salle, alors je vous ai appelé, mais personne ne répondit, et ce monstre et apparue devant moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire, il a dit que j'étais tout seul et que vous étiez loin que vous ne viendrez pas m'aider, et je ne pouvais plus bouger, c'était comme si j'étais collé au sol, ou j'étais une statue, et quand le monstre a voulu me frapper je me suis réveillé. Dit Max d'une traite, sa voix passa d'apeurer, a stressé, de grave à limite aigu, il tremblait un peu et Alec lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-Tu sais Max, le monstre ta mentit. Dit doucement Alec.

-Mentis sur quoi ? Demanda Max en levant les yeux vers son frère.

-Parce que jamais on partira en te laissant seul, on sera toujours là pour te protéger, moi, Izzi, Jace, et aussi Maman et Papa, dit Alec.

-Jamais ? Demanda Max à voix basse.

-Jamais, lui assura Alec.

Max porta son regard sur Magnus.

-Et toi ? Demanda soudainement Max.

Magnus le regardait un peu surpris ne comprenant pas trop sa question.

-Tu vas toujours protéger mon grand-frère ? Lui demande Max d'une voix tellement innocente que Magnus se senti défaillir et du se reprendre pour répondre.

-Toujours, affirma Magnus en regarda le plus jeune des Lightwood.

Max sembla satisfait de la réponse puisqu'il reporta son regard sur Alec qui lui sourit, ils burent leurs tasses ensemble et Max s'endormit rapidement après contre Alec qui lui racontait une anecdote sur leur enfance.

Alec regardé tendrement son frère endormi contre lui caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Isabelle que votre frère est ici, Lui dit tendrement Magnus le sortant de sa rêverie.

Alec hocha la tête et Magnus lui dit rapidement qu'il s'en charger et lui proposa d'aller poser Max dans une des chambres d'amis, ce qu'il fit en s'assurant que Max était bien emmitouflé sous la couette et laissant la porte adossée si jamais il se réveille de nouveau avant de rejoindre le salon au moment où Magnus raccrocha.

-Ta sœur a dit qu'elle préviendrait ta mère au réveille et qu'elle viendra le chercher demain vers 10h si tu ne le ramènes pas avant, lui dit Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête avant de venir se blottir contre Magnus qui l'entoura de ses bras.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, ça va c'est juste, je me disais que si Max rêvé qu'on n'était pas là pour le protéger c'est qu'il devait se sentir mis à part. Dit doucement Alec.

-Max me semble êtres un petit garçon très intelligent, il sait que vous l'aimez, et que vous serez toujours là pour le protéger, Alexander c'est juste le cauchemar d'un enfant, cela arrive fréquemment à son âge, si vraiment il se sentit mis à l'écart il n'aurait jamais fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour te voir. Le rassura Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête avant de laisser Magnus l'emporter dans leur chambre vous retrouvez le sommeil.

* * *

Finis~ comment vous avez trouver ? La semaine prochaine on se retrouvera avec Manque (je suis régulière pour le moment~ ) aussi, j'ai écris une courte histoire (8 pages sans corrections) sur Rafael Lightwood Bane et Octavian Blackthorne, si cela vous intéresse je la posterais séparer de cette histoire. A la semaine prochaine~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello me revoilà, la semaine passée je vous avais dite que je posterais Manque, mais voilà je ne suis pas chez moi, et je me suis rendu compte trop tard que Manque était sur mon Pc fixe, du coup je ne peux le poster cette semaine, à la place je vous poste Eyes ou Yeux.  
En plus de cela je vais vous poster ma petite story sur Rafael Lightwood Bane et Octavian Blackthorne ~

Je remercie, Sissi1789, Darknesscoming et SunWings pour leur reviews ~

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ~

* * *

Alec était installé dans le canapé, il regarde la télé tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à Magnus qui était installé sur une table qu'il avait fait apparaître et lisait un livre, le film qu'il regarde était assez ennuyeux et Magnus plonger dans son livre ne remarquez pas ses regards, Alec se tourna donc pour pouvoir pleinement voir Magnus.

Il porta son regard sur son visage, ses yeux descendirent furtivement sur les lèvres du sorcier avant de remonter sur ses yeux en se sentant rougirent, quand il fut conscient d'où son regard s'était posé, il regarda plus attentivement, Magnus avait des yeux verts jaunes, une couleur unique.

Alec savait que Magnus utilisé un glamour sur ces derniers, une des marques du sorcier était ses pupilles fendus comme ceux des chats, et l'autre l'absence de nombril, Alec s'était habitué à cette dernière marquée, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir la véritable apparence des yeux de Magnus. Il était de plus en plus curieux sur ces derniers.

Le Nephilim soupira légèrement avant de se redresser puis se lever du canapé, il s'installa sur la deuxième chaise de la table l'a rapprochant du sorcier, qui n'avait toujours pas coupé sa lecture et n'avait jeté qu'un bref regard sur Alec avant de retourner à son livre.

Alec observa quelques instants Magnus.

-Magnus, Appela-t-il.

Magnus ne réagit pas, mais le brun savait qu'il l'avait entendue, il répéta le nom du sorcier qui leva les yeux vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qui y a-t-il Alexander ? Demanda le sorcier.

Alec cligna des yeux avant d'attraper le livre de Magnus en faisant attention à ne pas perdre la page et le posa plus loin.

-Que fait tu Alexander j'ai du boulot, soupira Magnus.  
-J'ai une question, dit Alec nerveux.  
-Et elle et si importante pour que je ne puisse continuer ma lecture .

Alec hocha la tête et Magnus l'observa quelques secondes avant d'acquise.

-Très bien je t'écoute.  
-Je peux voir tes yeux . Demanda Alec hésitant.  
-Mais tu les vois Alexander, répondit Magnus.

Alec n'arriva pas à voir si Magnus avait compris ce qu'il demander et prit une courte bouffé d'air avant de re parler.

-Tu es vrai oeil Magnus, sans le glamour, précisa Alec.

Il eut après cela un blanc où Alec ne quitta pas Magnus du regard alors que ce dernier semblé s'être figé.

-Magnus ? l'appela doucement Alec.

Avait-il fait une bêtise en demanda sa à Magnus ? S'il avait voulu lui montrer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

-D'accord, dit d'un seul coup Magnus faisant sursauter Alec.  
-D'accord ? Répéta-t-il incertain.  
-Je vais te les montrer, dit Magnus.

Alec ne lâcha pas Magnus du regard, ses yeux furent flous quelque seconde avant qu'Alec ne puisse les voir, ses deux pupilles fendus, qui se marier très bien avec la couleur vert doré de ses yeux, Alec pose sa main sur la joue du sorcier qui ne bouger pas, il continua de regarder Alec silencieusement.

-Ils...sont magnifiques Mags, murmura Alec, ses yeux toujours plonger dans les siens.

Comme hypnotisé Alec se rapprocha, son nez frôla celui de Magnus, mais son regard était toujours porté sur ses yeux, Alec sourit doucement avant de picorer les lèvres du sorcier et se reculer, se remettant correctement sur sa chaise, et attrapa l'une des mains de Magnus.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien les laisser comme ça ? Demanda Alec.  
-Sans glamour ? Demanda à son tour Magnus.  
-Oui, j'aime tes yeux Mags, ils sont merveilleux, si tu ressens ce que je ressens en ce moment quand tu regards mes yeux alors je peuvent comprendre pourquoi tu me dis tombé un peu plus amoureux chaque jour en les voyant, et cela serrez vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas les voir plus tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Alec un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Magnus sourit doucement et posèrent ses mains sur les joues d'Alec.

-Cela aussi me fait tomber un peu plus amoureux de toi Alexander, ta façon de toujours trouver le moyen de me surprendre, et bien sûr je veux bien rester sans glamour pour toi, je ne vais pas perdre un moyen de te rendre plus amoureux de moi, cela serait fou de ma part.

Alec sentis ses joues rougir mais, sourit grandement avant de venir embrasser Magnus.

Le soir venu quand ils furent tous les deux dans leur grand lit, ils se faisaient tous les deux face, leur regard plonger dans celui de l'autre, appréciant la beauté de leur pupille mutuelle, tombant un peu plus amoureux de l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà c'était court non ? snif me tapez pas ! Promi la semaine prochaine je poste Manque~ kiss kiss !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello~ en ce beau mercredi je vous poste enfin le prompt manque (c'est moi ou il ne ressemble pas tellement à un one shot ? XD désolée !) enfin bref je suis malade... pourquoi moi ~ mais on s'en fout non ? j'avais l'idée d'une soudaine apply fiction sur shadowhunters (les apply et moi toute une histoire~) bref je vous laisse avec l'histoire~ bonne lecture !

Ps: Merci pour les reviews ~

* * *

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Magnus était partie au labyrinthe en spirale, Tessa lui avait demandé de l'aide, cela devait au départ durer quelques jours puis Alec avait reçu un message de feu de Magnus lui annonçant que ça prendrait plus de temps que prévu, au départ Alec continue de vivre comme d'habitude, il se levait seul dans le grand lit de leur appartement, buvant rapidement son café pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans cet appartement vide, puis se rendait à l'institut s'entraînant avec Jace, Izzi où quelques fois Clary, puis au bout du 5e jour Alec déserta complètement l'appartement, regagnant sa chambre à l'institut. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir dans ce si grand lit trop vide à son goût, et bien que celui de son ancienne chambre était plus petit, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir de lui.

Il était tellement en manque de Magnus qu'il mange sans rechigner les repas d'Isabelle, sous l'air inquiet de Jace et Clary, ce qu'il regretta rapidement le deuxième jour quand il eut le lendemain une indigestion qu'il le maintint au lit toute la journée.

Il continuait à passer ses journées à s'entrainer, et même Clary eut la bonté de ne pas paraître trop proche de son parabatai qui lui n'aimait pas trop sa, mais faisait avec pour Alec, Isabelle qui avait compris qu'Alec ne dormait surement pas assez vu les énormes cernes qu'il avait en se levant, rejoignit sa chambre le 8e jour pendant la nuit, elle se faufila sous la couette et se blottit dans les bras d'un Alec tout à fait réveillé, il ne dit cependant rien et laissa sa soeur s'endormir, cette nuit là il laissa le sommeil le gagné quelques heures plus tard.

Le lendemain soir en entrant dans sa chambre après une mission avec Izzi et êtres rapidement passés sous la douche ayant hâte de regagner son lit, il eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie en trouvant Jace allongé dans son lit, sous les draps, le regardant amusé, Clary était rentré chez elle et sa mère lui avait annoncé un week-end à la ferme de Luke, et donc elle ne pourrait pas venir, donc Jace avait décidé de passer la nuit avec son parabatai, Alec fut très gêné au début, mais le sommeil le gagna plus vite qu'avec Izzi et inconsciemment son corps ce blotti contre Jace qui ne fit que le serait un peu plus contre lui.

Quand le lendemain Izzi les trouva blotti l'un contre l'autre, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo, ce matin-là Jace décida de dormir avec Alec jusqu'au retour de Magnus pour le bien du sommeil de son parabatai et sa santé, Izzi semble de bonne humeur, un peu trop puisqu'elle essaya toute la journée de leur faire goûter ses plats, les deux parabatai déguerpir vite à l'appartement du couple, ou une soirée pizza télé eut lieu, et Chairman Meow sembla beaucoup l'apprécier aussi, Jace décida finalement qu'ils resteraient ici après avoir reçu un joli message d'Izzi leur faisant promettre mille tortures à leur retours.

Nous étions à présents au 13e jour, Jace et Alec avaient eu passé la journée à l'institut, pas de mission pour eux ce jour-là qu'ils passèrent à s'entrainer, ils réussirent on ne sait comment a évité Isabelle. En rentrant dans l'appartement Jace se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Chairman Meow vient se frotter contre ses jambes, alors qu'Alec se rendit dans la cuisine pour sortir deux bières du frigo, il retourna au salon et en donna une à Jace, ils burent tout en discutant.

Alec jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur l'appartement quand Jace partie se laver. Plusieurs des t-shirts et une ou deux vestes de Jace trainer dans le salon, de même que pour lui bien qu'il doive n'avoir que quatre t-shirts à lui victime de leur soirée catch, dans la chambre principale, celle qu'il partage avec Magnus, Jace avait changé les draps, là sois très peu pour lui ça ne tenais pas chaud, Alec habitué se retrouver à avoir plus que chaud la nuit et ses pantalons de pyjama finissait échoué au sol pendant la nuit, et deux de ses derniers trainers sur le côté de son lit. Le sac de Jace était posé sur le bureau de Magnus, et dans la salle de bain Jace avait entreposé tous ses produits de beauté qui faisait concurrence avec ceux de Magnus, Alec soupira en se disant qu'il devrait ranger avant de rejoindre la salle de bain après avoir entendu Jace lui annoncer qu'elle était libre.

Alec se lava rapidement et enfilant un débardeur et un pantalon de pyjama avant de rejoindre la chambre, Jace était comme toujours déjà sous les couvertures, il dormait du côté d'Alec, ce dernier dormait du côté de Magnus, pas sûr que ce dernier soit content en apprenant que Jace avait partagé son lit et dormit de son côté, et puis l'oreiller avait toujours l'odeur de Magnus. Alec rejoignit donc Jace sous les draps, ils parlèrent un peu puis Alec s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, Jace encore éveillé remonta la couverture sur lui et laissa son parabatai venir contre lui. Dans la nuit Alec eut soudainement chaud, sans ouvrir les yeux il retira son bas et son haut se retrouvant en boxer avant de se rendormir.

Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement rêvant de Magnus, Alec sentit une soudaine secousse qui le réveilla, en ouvrant les paupières il fut quelque peu aveuglé par la lumière de la chambre mais il s'y habitua rapidement, il se rendit compte que Jace n'était plus dans le lit, en relevant la tête il crut rêvé en voyant Magnus sur le côté du lit faisant face à Jace qui ne semblait pas vraiment heureux d'êtres tiré du lit.

-Ça va pas la tête . D'où on réveille les gens de cette façon . Clama Jace.  
-Depuis que le lit on tu dormais et le mien blondit. Répondit calmement Magnus.  
-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Dit Jace d'une voix sec.  
-Vraiment ? Tu m'excuseras mais trouvé mon lit avec non pas une personne mais deux restes assez surprenants pour moi, aux dernières nouvelles je ne t'ai jamais invité à y dormir. Déclara Magnus d'une voix tout aussi sec que Jace.  
-Peut-être pas toi mais mon parabatai lui la fait. Exposa Jace.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux autres semblèrent se rappeler de sa présence et tournèrent la tête vers lui, Alec les regarda incrédule.

-Alec...tu es dur au réveillé, lâcha Jace amusé.

Alec lui lança un regard noir avant de se redresser et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce qui se passe ? à part le fait que je retrouve mon petit ami dans notre lit avec un autre ? Exposa Magnus d'une voix dure.  
-L'autre à un nom déjà...puis c'est mon parabatai Magnus, sérieusement, tu sais très bien que jamais il se passera quelque chose avec Jace, c'est juste que j'arrivai pas à dormir sans toi, j'étais rentré à l'institut justement car j'aimais pas être ici toute seule, Izzi a vite vu que je dormais pas et elle m'a rejoint une nuit, la nuit suivante c'est Jace qui est venue, et on s'est enfui le lendemain à causer d'Izzi et ses plats, elle nous a rapidement menacés et on est resté ici. Expliqua Alec.  
-Maintenant que tout est expliqué moi je vais dormir, Lâcha Jace en sortant de la chambre.

Alec regarda Magnus qui soupira avant de claquer des doigts pour se retrouver en pantalon de pyjama en soient et rejoindre le lit, Alec vient rapidement se blottir dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as trop manqué, murmura-t-il.  
-Toi aussi, je suis désolé pour la scène, c'est juste que je pensais rentrer et te trouvais dans notre lit, seule et non avec le blondinet.

Alec pouffa avant de redresser sa tête pour faire face à Magnus.

-C'est adorable quand tu es jaloux, insinua-t-il avant d'embrasser Magnus pour qu'il ne réplique pas, ce dernier répondit au baiser rapidement.

Puis il s'allongeant emportant Alec avec lui, ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, une main sur son torse, alors que le sorcier passa un bras autour de sa taille le blottissant davantage contre lui, Alec soupira d'aise avant de fermer les yeux, le sommeil ne mit que quelques minutes avant de l'emporter, Magnus le regarda relavant une main sur son visage caressant doucement ça joue, Alexander le mettait dans tous ces états, et ces deux semaines sans lui étaient les plus durs de c'est 400 ans d'existence.

* * *

Et voilà~ alors verdique . On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec Confession (Je suis méga douée pour les déclarations mielleuses~ ) de plus je vous annonce quand plus de continuer 30 prompts, d'ailleurs n'hésitai pas à me proposer des prompts ! Bref je disais je vais lancer aussi Lightwood-Bane History, avec nos quatre Lightwood Bane, petite histoire un peu comme 30 prompts puisque chaque one shots sera sur un mot ou plusieurs (premiers mots, premiers pas, etc) D'ailleurs je remercie Sissi1789 qui m'a fait penser à ses deux bouts de choux~ et le nombre d'one shots que je pouvais écrire avec eux~ Byebye ~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello~ me revoilà ! Avec un peu de retard, j'étais malade~ et occupé a écrire des drabbles~ Je préviens aussi que la deuxième partie de Meilleur Copain avec Rafael Lightwood Bane et Octavian Blackthorne et posté~ et que le premier prompts sur Lightwood-Bane History sur la petit famille sera posté sûrement demain, je vous laisse sur cela et bonne lecture~

* * *

Magnus était assis sur un des canapés du Pandemonium accompagné de Catarina, Jem et Tessa, cette dernière venue de Los Angeles avec Jem pour rendre une petite visite avec Emma et Julian, Magnus en avait alors profité pour faire une fête et y a invité bien sur tous ses amis, sur la piste de danse, Isabelle se déchainer avec Clary et Emma, Jace était introuvable, et Magnus avait perdu de vue Alec quand le blondinet était venue lui voler, Simon parler au bar avec Maia et Julian.

Alors que Magnus écouté Tessa raconté l'un des exploits d'Emma, surnommé Jace N°2 ou Jace Girl, Alec arriva, cela coupa la conversation, dû à son état, Alec qui était partie avec Jace revenait à présent tout à fait émécher, sa chemise était ouverte laissa voir un t-shirt bleu, ses cheveux déjà désordonnés l'étaient encore plus, et il avait un sourire de béat, qui le devient encore plus si cela était possible, quand il vit Magnus, qui lui était surpris de voir son petit ami dans cet état. Alec se laissa tomber au côté du sorcier avant de se tourner brusquement vers lui et lui attraper les mains, Magnus eux juste le temps de passer son verre à Catarina pour que ce dernier ne se retrouve pas brisé au sol au pire se renversent sur sa magnifique chemise à 500 dollars. Tout le monde regarda Alec qui prit un air sérieux, enfin sérieux il l'aurait pu le faire croire si ces yeux n'étaient pas si embués d'alcool.

-Magnus, articula Alec en le regardant, Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Magnus regarda Alec pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire, les autres hésitèrent entre rire et écoutés sérieusement le brun.

-Eux, Oui je t'écoute Alexander, Lui assura Magnus d'une voix perplexe.

Alec semblé content de la réponse, puisqu'il embrassa rapidement l'une des joues de Magnus avant de se mettre droit.

-Voilà ça fait 3 ans qu'on n'ait en couple maintenant, Récité Alec oui il récité comme s'il avait appris un texte avant, et on n'a eux...Eut beaucoup de choses à traverser, mais on n'a pas toujours fini par de se retrouver, tu as littéralement changé ma vie, je n'étais qu'un petit chasseur d'ombre, caché derrière Jace et Izzi, mais toi tu as su me voir, tu as tout fait pour m'aider, à comprendre qu'aimer les hommes n'était pas mal, mais j'étais très têtu, Alec rit, mais tu as tenu bon, jusqu'au bout, au mariage, tu es venue sans être certain du résultat, et tu as bien fait, car sa m'as fait davantage comprendre à quel point j'allais vivre dans le faux, puis j'ai eu peur, peur parce que depuis que je suis enfant on me dit que je ne suis pas assez bon, assez fort, que je devrais avoir honte d'être comme ça, j'ai eux tellement peur de te perdre que je t'ai perdue, tu es partie loin de moi..., Alec fit le mou regarda Magnus, Ne me laisse plus jamais être loin de toi si longtemps car je ne sais pas si j'arriverais de nouveau à survivre à sa.

Alec se tut comme s'il attendait un signe ou un mot de Magnus, ce dernier hocha la tête par réflexe chamboulé par ce que Alec lui disait.

Alec sourit puis reprit.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait ouvert les yeux, toi qui m'as fait découvert le bonheur, qui m'as fait comprendre le vrai sens du mot aimer, et je devrais te dire merci, merci d'êtres entré dans ma vie, de l'avoir totalement chamboulé, grâce à toi j'ai trouvé une vraie raison de vivre, une raison de me lever chaque matin pour ne plus vivre comme avant une routine qui m'oppressait, de rentrer le soir chez nous et êtres accueillis dans tes bras, d'aimer et d'êtres aimés, chaque jour un peu plus... Je t'aime Magnus Bane de tout l'amour que je suis capable de donner. Finis Alec avait l'un de ses sourires adorable qui faisait craquer Magnus.

Ce dernier regardait Alec comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, des larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais il n'en tenait pas compte, regardant simplement Alec.

Catarina avait les larmes aux yeux face à cette déclaration, Tessa était blotti contre Jem touché par cette déclaration dont elle pouvait se retrouver dans certains points, ils regardèrent Alec et Magnus qui eux ne se lâcher pas du regard.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, Lâcha soudainement Alec dont le visage avait rapidement blanchi.

Comme si cela était un signal Jace arriva soudainement à leurs côtés et attrapa Alec pour le faire se lever et l'emmener vers les toilettes, laissant les autres littéralement sur le cul. Seule Magnus avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, il reprit son verre des mains de Catarina et en but un gorgé avant de demander à Tessa de finir son histoire, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

* * *

Et voilà on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec "Allo?Police!" ~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello~ je poste tard cette semaine~ je suis désolé, et j'ai une bonne excuse~ voici donc le prompt Allo? Police?!

* * *

Allo ? Police ?!

Magnus soupira en se frottant les yeux avec l'une de ses mains l'autre tenait un stylo, il était en train de remplir un bon de commande avec la liste de boissons que son barman lui avait demandé puisque le stock était épuisé, mais comme le barman en question avait une écriture horrible, Magnus passé plus de temps à essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit qu'à remplir le bon, deux heures qu'il était dessus et il n'en voyait à peine le bout, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est en finir au plus vite, rejoindre son appartement où l'attendait surement son petit ami.

Alors qu'il allait se remettre au déchiffrage de cette liste, son téléphone sonna, il l'attrapa pour avoir l'écran face à lui, le numéro était inconnu, Magnus répondit tout de même, c'est ton jamais cela pouvait être important.

-Allo ? Répondit-il.  
-Bonjour, c'est la police municipale de Brooklyn. Énonça une voix d'homme.

Magnus fut surpris, pourquoi la police l'appeler ?

-Eux oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider? Demanda Magnus.  
-Eh bien il semble que nous détenons ici même au poste, votre petit ami et son frère, arrêté il y a un peu plus d'un heure, en état d'ébriété dans un parc public, nous avons était obligé de les arrêter et les mettre en cellule de dégrisement pour les faire décuvés un peu, ils n'arriver pas à nous donner leur identité, ce n'est qu'il y a une vingtaine de minutes que l'un d'eux nous les à donner ainsi que votre numéro. Expliqua le policier.

Magnus était sans voix, Alexander bourré . Pas que Jace bourré était un choc, mais Alexander, lui qui ne buvait que rarement, Magnus le forçait presque tout le temps à boire un deuxième verre, alors essayer d'imaginer son petit ami bourré...  
-Oh, je vois, je vais venir les chercher si c'est possible . Demanda Magnus, même s'il se doutait que c'était pour cela que le policier l'avait appelé.  
-Oh oui c'est possible, ils sont encore un peu joyeux mais semblent un peu plus sobres. Répondit le policier.  
-Très bien, dans ce cas j'arrive. Dit Magnus.  
-D'accord, faite attention sur la route.

Magnus remercia l'agent et raccrocha, il regarda furtivement le bon de commande et posa le stylo qu'il tenait encore dans la main, il se leva et attrapa sa veste posée sur le dossier de la chaise où il était assis, il l'enfila et sortit de son bureau, il sortit du pandemonium et se dirigea sur le parking un peu plus loin, arriver à sa voiture il sortit les clés de cette dernière de sa poche et l'ouvrit avant de montée à l'intérieur, il mit sa ceinture et démarra.

Il prit la route en direction du poste centrale, il mit un peu plus de vingt minutes, il se gara sur le parking après avoir passé la barrière, puis coupa le contacte et défit sa ceinture, il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte du poste de police. Il du sonner pour qu'on lui ouvre, puis entra à l'intérieur, il se posta devant la banque d'accueil derrière laquelle était assis un homme en uniforme qui lui fit un sourire poli.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda de le policer.  
-Je viens chercher deux hommes qui sont en cellule de dégrisement, répondit Magnus.  
-Oh oui Lightwood et Wayland, c'est cela . Récita le policer pour confirmer.  
-Oui c'est bien eux.

Le policer ce leva et ouvrit le battant qui les sépare.

-Suivais moi. Dit-il.

Magnus suivit donc l'agent dans un grand couloir qui menait à des salles fermer dont les porte était munie de petites vitres en verre, l'agent ouvrit l'une d'elles, dans cette dernière ce trouver assis à terre en indiens, Jace qui semblait chanter une comptine, Magnus chercha du regard Alec et le trouva debout sur le banc de la pièce, il était...en train de parler à une araignée ? Magnus aurait bien sorti son téléphone pour le filmer, Alec avait tellement peur des araignées qu'il hurlait presque en n'en voyant et quelque goutte d'alcool le faisait taper la discute avec elles.

Le policez lui sembler très amusé mais aussi désespéré.

-Je vais vous aider pour que vous ne fassiez pas un aller-retour, Exprima L'agent

Magnus hocha la tête et laissa le policer s'avancer vers Jace et le mettre debout, Magnus regarda quelques secondes Alec avant de s'avancer vers lui et le faire descendre du banc, ses derniers vacillèrent légèrement et quand il vit Magnus il eut un sourire béat.

-Mon amoureux ! Brailla-t-il avant d'étouffer Magnus qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir ne s'attendant pas à être étouffé de ses bras, il réussit cependant à se dégager de ses bras, Alec rester bourré et donc plus mou.

Magnus attrapa sa taille et le fit avancer, il soupira amusé en écoutant Alec se vanter auprès de Jace que son amoureux à lui était venue le chercher et pas le sien, avant que Jace ne réplique que lui avait une amoureuse. Le policier et Magnus eurent un peu de mal à rejoindre la voiture de Magnus et pas seulement parce que Jace avait voulu sauter sur Alec quand ce dernier avait rétorqué qu'il était plus fort, mais aussi à cause des nombreux rires et fou rire qu'il étouffer à chaque bêtise prononcée par les deux garçons éméchés, une fois arriver à la voiture Magnus fit monter Alec devant et l'attacha, le policer fit de même avec Jace à l'arrière et ferma la porte quand Jace voulus le remercier en lui faisant un bisou qu'il réussit à esquiver faisant s'écraser Jace contre la porter, cela fit éclater de rire Alec et soupirer d'amusement Magnus.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Déclara Magnus à l'agent.  
-Ce n'est rien c'était assez amusant, faite attention sur la route avec ses deux là. Répondit l'agent.

Magnus hocha la tête et l'agent fit demi-tour rentra dans le poste de police, Magnus monta derrière le volant et mit sa ceinture, il écouta Jace donner des arguments sur son incroyable intelligence, il mit le contact et démarra sortant du parking et prit le chemin de son appartement.

-Ou on va . Brailla Jace en passa sa tête entre les deux sièges de devant.  
-Chez moi, répondit Magnus.  
-Oh...tu vas faire des bébés à Alec ? Plein de bébés tous marrons avec des yeux bleus ! Affirma Jace avec un sourire idiot.  
-Même pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Protesta Alec, Magnus faillis soupirer de soulagement en pensant qu'Alec avait retrouvé un peu ses esprits mais faillit plutôt se taper la tête contre le volant en entendant la suite, Nos bébés ils ne serrent pas marron !

Jace rétorqua et Alec se mit à protester puis gémir avant de se mettre soudainement à pleurer? Jace sembla un peu plus sombre et inquiet, il se mit à tapoter la tête d'Alec, Magnus soupira, et fut heureux d'arriver enfin, il se gara et sortit rapidement de la voiture il ouvrit la porte pour Jace qui sembler le moins bourré, puis ouvrit celle d'Alec et l'aida à sortir, le brun trébucha sur ses propres pieds et tomba dans les bras de Magnus, il en profita pour enfuir son visage dans son cou continuant de pleurer, Jace avait réussi à sortir et fermer les deux portières, Magnus le remercia rapidement avait d'essayer de décrocher Alec mais ce dernier ne pas sembler vouloir le lâcher, Magnus passa donc un bras sous ses genoux et le souleva le calant correctement dans ses bras et avança vers son appartement en gardant un œil sur Jace pour être sûr qu'ils l'aient suivez, il monta difficilement les marches et regretta de vivre si haut, Jace loupa quelques marches et insulter ces dernières, Magnus le vit même en taper une et lui dire qu'elle était méchante, il du réprimer un rire.

Arriver devant sa porte il sortir ses clés et l'ouvrit, allumant les lumières, laissant Jace passé en premier, ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le canapé une fois qu'il l'atteint après avoir marché en zig zag, Magnus prit la direction de sa chambre et déposa Alec qui c'était endormis dans ses bras, sur le lit, il lui retira ses chaussures et son jean avant de le mettre sous les couvertures, puis il repartit au salon, il retrouva Jace à terre, le jean à demi enlevé, il avait dû essayer de l'enlever et était tomber au sol dû à un équilibre plus que douteux, Magnus l'aida à se relever et à retirer son jean, puis il le laissa s'installer sur le canapé et lui donna un plaid avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et d'éteindre puis rejoint sa chambre. Alec n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Magnus se dévêtit et enfila un pantalon de pyjama avant de se faufiler sous les draps, à peine fut-il installé qu'Alec se blottit contre lui, il sourit doucement et passa un bras autour de lui.

-Magnus... Chuchota le brun.  
-Oui ? Demanda l'autre aussi bas.  
-Tu m'aimes . Bredouilla-t-il.  
-Bien sur que je t'aime~, répondit Magnus d'une voix douce.  
-Dis-le-moi, murmura Alec.  
-Je t'aime Alexander. Murmura doucement l'autre.  
-Nan...pas comme ça, protesta Alec, L'autre...avant, insinua Alec.

Magnus mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de sourire tendrement.

-Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander~ Chuchota le sorcier avant d'embrasser tendrement le front du plus jeune, ce dernier sourit doucement avant de se blottir contre Magnus.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mags, murmura Alec.  
-Je sais, dort maintenant.

Alec ne protesta pas et ferma les yeux, Magnus les sentis s'endormit et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? Aimer ou pas ? La semaine prochaine on se retrouve avec Jaloux~


	8. Chapter 8

Ceci n'est pas des one shots, et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais annonce, je vais déjà expliquer le pourquoi de ce qui va se faire.

Voilà j'ai repris le boulot depuis mercredi ce qui n'était pas prévu normalement, mes jours de repos sont le lundi et Mardi, je rentre aussi assez tard chez moi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de corriger ou écrire des one shots ou fiction alors que je suis crevée, de plus je déménage Mardi pour être plus proche de mon boulot et donc j'aurais internet je ne sais quand, j'ai déjà mon box mais le temps qu'il raccorde la ligne (ces gros flemmards !).

Tout cela pour vous dire que je posterais à présent le lundi ou le Mardi, et que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas d'one shots (sauf si j'ai un coup d'énergie et que j'arrive à avoir internet~), et l'one shot que je devais poster aujourd'hui est dans mon Pc fixe dans l'autre maison, et donc je ne peux pas poster du coup ces one shots je vais donc poster un autre one shot.

Et j'annonce aussi que ses les deux one shots qu'il me reste donc dans 2 semaines (comme je saute la semaine prochaine) quand j'aurais posté l'autre one shot, il ne me restera plus rien à poster et je mettrais donc en pause ce projet le temps d'écrire à nouveau (du moins pas en pause mais il n'y aura plus d'one shots avant un moment), voilà je crois que c'est tout, et j'ai écrit un gros pavé ! mais je voulais vous expliquer cela, je vous laisse donc avec le prompt matin~ et je vous redis une nouvelle fois, n'hésiter pas si vous aviez une idée d'one shots (ou prompts) que vous souhaitez lire !

* * *

Le soleil c'était lever i peine quelques minutes, que déjà du bruit se faisait entendre dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement, Max venait de sauter de son lit tenant contre lui sa peluche lapin, il frotta ses yeux encore remplis de sommeil et sortie de sa chambre, il traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon et fit le mou en ne voyant personne, il continua de marcher jusqu'au couloir menant à la chambre de ses pères. Une fois devant la porte il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pénétra à l'intérieur, ses deux pères étaient encore endormis, son papa blotti dans les bras de son daddy. Le petit garçon avança vers le lit et grimpa, il fit attention à ne pas écraser ses pères et réussi a ce blotti entre leur torse, tout content il ramena sa peluche lapinou son visage et ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard Alec se réveilla, il fut un peu surpris d'avoir un poids sur le torse, et papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant d'avoir une vue net et sourit en reconnaissant son fils, il passa doucement sa main sur le front du petit bluet lui retirant quelques mèches de cheveux échouées sur ce dernier et tourna la tête vers Magnus qui dormait encore. Il entendit la porte grincer et tourna la porte, il vit Rafael entrer silencieusement dans la chambre, il le regarda grimper dans le lit et lui sourit.

-J'ai faim, dit le petit brun.  
-On va réveiller ses deux là et on n'ira déjeuner, Lui dit Alec.

Rafael hocha la tête et s'approcha de Magnus, sous le regard d'Alec, il se penche et embrassa la joue de son père qui ne cilla même pas , Rafael fit la moue et attrapa la main du sorcier et la secoua un peu, Magnus fronça les sourcils et Rafael lui refit un bisou, quand le petit garçon se redressa, Alec put voir que Magnus était maintenant réveillé et souriait doucement.

-Debout papa j'ai faim, se plaint Rafael.

Magnus sourit amusé et tourna la tête vers Alec.

-Bon matin, le salut-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Bon matin, répondit Alec.

Magnus posa son regard sur Max qui dormait encore.

-Il en reste un à réveiller.  
-Il est déjà réveillé, dit Alec, je l'ai vu sourire quand Rafael te secouer.

Max ouvrit les yeux et fit la moue.

-Je veux rester là, dit Max d'une petite voix.

Alec et Magnus se regardent, tous les deux savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas résister à la bouille de Max, et Rafael aussi le sait, c'est pourquoi il se laisse tomber contre le torse de Magnus qui retient un gémissement de douleur.

-Matin câlin ? Proposa Alec.

Il reçut trois grands sourires, Magnus se reprocha de lui, faisant se coller les deux petits garçons qui entremêlèrent bien vite leurs membres pour se rapprocher un peu plus, au-dessus d'eux Magnus et Alec échangèrent un rapide baiser.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure comme ça avant que le ventre de Max se met à gargouiller, et que Rafael se rappelle soudainement qu'il avait faim, et tous les quatre partirent dans la cuisine, Rafael s'installa sur un des tabourets de la petite table de la cuisine, vite suivit par Max poser sur la sienne par Alec qui rejoint Magnus préparant le petit déjeuner, une fois ce dernier fait, tout fut posé sur la table, et engloutis par tout le monde.

Ce fut la terminer pour la mâtiné calme. Max à présent très bien réveillé commença à embêter ce pauvre Chermain Meow, Rafael courait partout pour trouver les affaires de son daddy afin qu'ils partent pour l'institut, et Magnus essayer vainement de calmer Max et préparer ses affaires pour son premier client de la journée. Un matin normal ches les Lightwood-Bane.

* * *

Voilà...désolé pour tout ce paragraphe la haut~ a dans 2 semaines.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello~ comment allez-vous ? moi ça va, je sais juste pas si mon corps ressent encore quelque chose. Alors je devais poster normalement lundi ou mardi mais on m'a proposé une correction rapide de mes one shot et du coup je poste aujourd'hui =) Je remercie bien entendu la merveilleuse fille qui a corrigé cela ~ c'est court aussi~ normalement dans quelques semaines je pourrais poster deux nouvelles one shots plus longs, une et déjà à moitié écrit sur papier et l'autre sur ordinateur~

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture de Jaloux ( et désolé ce n'est pas Alec le jaloux) j'en ferais peut-être un avec Alec jaloux à l'occasion (faut que j'arrête de continuer à écrire quand je vous dis que je vous laisse lire... courage a ceux qui lisent ce bordel !)

Bonne Lecture ~

* * *

Magnus lâcha un énième soupire ce qui fit arrêter Jace qui rangeait ses armes à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda le blond.

-Rien, répondit Magnus d'une voix sec.

-Mais bien sûr et tu soupires en mitraillant Alec pour rien aussi ? Ironisa Jace en levant les yeux au ciel.

Magnus lâcha encore un soupir.

-C'est ce gars-là ! De quel droit il se colle à mon petit ami comme ça ? Marmonna le sorcier assez fort pour que Jace l'entende.

-Et bien, Alec aurait du mal à lui apprendre le tir à l'arc en étant à dix mètres. Déclara le blond.

-Et il a besoin d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc peut-être ? C'est un fonce dedans, ça se voit regarde le ! Clama Magnus.

Jace observa son parabatai et l'autre gars, qui avouons-le, mettait plus de contact que nécessaire.

-Tu as raison... mais Alec n'y fait même pas attention, exposa Jace.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, ce con en profite ! Maugréa Magnus, il va finir en furet il ne fera plus le malin.

Jace gloussa, oui gloussa, en imaginant l'homme en furet, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Magnus.

-Hum tu crois que je peux aller récupérer mon petit ami avant que l'autre mécheux ne lui foute la main au cul, et ne reçoive un point dans la gueule ? Demanda Magnus en se redressant après avoir vu la main un peu trop baladeuse du gars.

-Je pense que oui vu la tête que vient de faire Alec, il a dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait chez son apprenti, insinua Jace.

-Il va finir avec des flèches dans le derrière ! Rugit Magnus avant de s'avancer vers les deux garçons qui venaient à peine de se séparer, le mécheux se retourna et se pris un point dans la figure. Mais pas de Magnus, de Jace qui sourit satisfait en tapotant son poing. Magnus attrapa Alec qui lui était bouche bée, et l'entraina dans les couloirs l'amenant dans sa chambre, dont il ferma la porte une fois entré.

-Alexander... Clama Magnus.

Alec regarda Magnus surpris.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter d'être aussi aveugle ? Demanda Magnus en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Demanda Alec un peu perdu.

-Toi rien et c'est ça le problème, ce gars était littéralement en train de te draguer et en profitait pour te toucher, or il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te toucher de cette façon Alexander. Articula Magnus en regarda fixement son petit ami.

Alec rougit soudainement avant de venir se blottir contre Magnus un peu surpris.

-Désolé, je l'ai remarqué trop tard et puis je m'en fiche de ce gars c'est toi que je veux Mag'. En plus tu es mignon quand t'es jaloux !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Brailla Magnus en gonflant les joues comme un gamin.

-Nan pas du tout, insinua Alec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire que fit disparaitre Magnus d'un baiser.

* * *

Donc on se retrouve dans quelque semaines~ (je dit quelque car je peut posté la semaine pro' si je suis inspiré pour la fin des deux one shot ou la semaine d'après~ ou si j'ai une nouvelle idée~ bref voilà~) bisous bisous ~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello~ Et non vous ne pas rêver ! Je suis bien de retour, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté~ désolé~ j'ai dit que je n'allai pas être régulière pour les postages... (en plus l'one shot qui est...j'avais perdu la moitié des feuilles ou j'avais écrit... XD imagine la joie hier en retrouvant tout cela dans un dossier papier qui n'avait rien n'avoir avec shadowhunters !) Je ne suis pas sur de poste la semaine prochaine ~ mais je vais essayer de vous écrire quelque chose~Sur ce~

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Alec ne lâcher pas du regard sa bague de famille, une simple chevalière marquée d'un L majuscules, et sur chaque côté était représentée des flammes.

Depuis quelques jours il évitait quelque peu Magnus, bien sûr les missions l'aide, et il prenait l'excuse de la fatigue pour rester à l'institut, bien que jamais la fatigue ne l'ait arrêté pour rejoindre Magnus au loft.

Magnus N'a rien dit et même même pas le lieu le rejoindre, et Alec savait que le sorcier a eu besoin de l'espace, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être interrogé que Magnus ne pense qu ' Il voulait cela pour une mauvaise raison.

Alec soupira faire rouler la chevalière entre ses doigts, chez les shadowhunters, la bague représentaient leur famille était très précieuse, la donner à une personne ne faisant pas partie de la famille était quelque chose d'encore plus symbolique, comme leur dire «c» Est toi », la personne qui je choisis pour la vie, sur la chasse à l'autre, et Alec hésité à donner la sienne à Magnus. Bien sur, il n'hésita pas à cause de Magnus, il savait que Magnus était cette personne qui le voulait pour le reste de sa vie, mais il n'y a pas de voiture pour ne pas savoir si Magnus accepterait la signification de la bague et sa.

La porte de sa chambre d'un seul coup et Alec fit tombé la chevalière qui roula jusqu'à les pieds de personnes qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il releva la tête et la sœur, cette dernière ramassa la chevalière et viens s'asseoir au côté de son frère.

-Que se passe-t-il Alec? Demanda-t-elle, et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je ne suis pas aveugle, tu es ici depuis une semaine, et Magnus me demande tous les soirs si tu n'as pas été blesser.

Alec se senti coupable, Magnus n'osait même pas lui demander comment il allait.

-Je ... Je voulais juste réfléchit, répondit Alec.

-Réfléchir sur quoi. Demanda Isabelle.

-Tu comme la réponse dans ta main Izzy.

Isabelle posa son regard sur la bague qu'elle tenait avant de redresser la tête surprise.

-Tu veux donner ta bague à Magnus! S'écria à t-elle.

Alec hocha simplement la tête.

-Mais pourquoi tu hésites? Il t'aime et tu l'aimes.

-Parce que cette bague représente quelque chose de très important Izzy et Magnus le Possible-être pas.

Isabelle secoua la tête et mit la bague dans la main de son frère puis se leva avant de sortie de la chambre sans un mot. Alec fut un peu confus plus quelques minutes plus changeant tardif de se changer, Jace entra là sa chambre.

-Izzy ne plaisante pas? Tu veux donner ton anneau à Magnus? Lui demande son parabatai après avoir fermé la porte.

-Elle te l'a dit? Soupire Alec.

-Sérieusement mec, tu es sûr. Non ce n'est pas une question, tu es sûr, plus quand vas-tu le faire?

-Je ne sais pas Jace ... J'hésite encore et à titre indicatif. Lâcha Alec.

-Magnus est cette personne Alec, tu comme juste peur de sa réponse, et ne sois pas si peu confiant alors que c'est si évident que Magnus ne pourra pas refuser une telle choisir. Essaye de le rassurer Jace.

-Tu peux pas le savoir! S'exclama Alec.

-Vraiment? Demandons-le-lui alors, dit soudainement le blond.

Alec nu pas le temps de réagir que Jace avait déjà sorti son portable envoyant un message sécurisé à Magnus, puis un portail apparait à peine une minute plus tard, et Magnus le traversa.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il regardant tour à tour les deux garçons.

-En se pose une question avec Alec no seule toi détient la réponse. Dit Jace.

-Jace! S'écria Alec nerveux.

-Quel genre de question? Demanda Magnus fronçant les sourcils à la réaction d'Alec.

Jace regarde quelques secondes Magnus avant de se tourner vers son parabatai toujours aussi nerveux.

-Donne-la lui Alec, dit Jace.

Alec regarda le blond et secoua la tête.

-Maintenant Alexander! Tonna Jace.

Alec sursauta et s'approcha de Magnus qui lui était plus que surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Alec lui tendi quelque chose et Magnus la rattrapa et il fut bien surpris de se retrouver avec l'anneau des Lightwood dans la paume de la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement? Demanda Magnus.

-Tu sais ce qui signifie. Lui demande le plus jeune.

Magnus ne répondit pas et regarda Alec.

-Alexander, c'est pour cela que tu m'évites depuis une semaine? Demanda Magnus.

Alec mordilla ses lèvres en hochant la tête.

-Alexander tu es un idiot, dit tendrement Magnus.

Comme si c'était le signal, Jace sortie de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible alors que Magnus s'approcha d'Alec lui prenant la main.

-J'ai connu assez de Nephilim pour savoir ce que cela signifie. Dit simplement Magnus.

Cela stressa encore plus Alec qui s'argüer presque intérieurement.

-Alexander regarde-moi.

Alec redressa la tête et regarda Magnus.

-Alors? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à moi demander? Demanda Magnus en lui souriant rassurant.

Magnus lui tendit l'anneau et Alec le récupérateur en prenant un grand bouffé d'air.

-Est-ce que ... tu voudrais ... porter l'anneau de ma famille? En attendant que l'enclave accepte le mariage entre Shadowhunters et créature Obscures? Lui demanda Alec d'une voix si hésitant que cela était encore plus attendrissant.

-Bien sûr Alexander, répondit Magnus avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Alec sourit soulagé alors il laissant Magnus retira l'une de ses bagues et la remplacer avec l'anneau.

-Je ne le retirais pour rien au monde, lui promis Magnus.

Alec lui sourit et le sorcier vient sceller cette promesse d'un baiser.

* * *

Alors comment l'avait vous trouvez ? je précise que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage~! Juste un moyens de dire a tous que Alec et Magnus son engagé~ ! J'ai inventé la signification de la bague après avoir lu les origines, sans vous spoiler, quand on rentre dans une famille de shadowhunters (mariage) on reçoit la bague de la famille.


End file.
